


Can't Blame It on The Mistletoe

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel/Vala from Friends to Lovers - a Christmas Romance.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Can't Blame It on The Mistletoe

_~0i0~_

  
  


Vala appeared at his office doorway in usual fashion. Grinning foolishly, delighted to be going somewhere and impatient to get there. “Darling?”

"Hey, almost finished." Daniel continued to scribble in his notebook but a bit faster now, knowing any minute his entire train of thought would be lost to Vala chatter.

"It's Christmas Eve. We have a little over an hour left before we have to be there!"

Without turning he could tell that she'd moved further into the room. "I know,” he said. “I promise we'll be at Sam's on time. Five minutes, give me five minutes." Then with a small laugh he scolded, "I told you to ride with Mitchell."

"Humph!" She was on the move again, striding towards him and he finally looked up.

"Wow!"

Vala smiled in response. With one hand she self consciously smoothed her wrinkle free red satin dress and then touched the back of her upswept hair. In the other hand she held a sprig of mistletoe, twirling it nervously. "You're not wearing that are you Daniel?"

It took him a moment to recover, "Ah. No. I'll go change." His eyes darted to her red lips, down her neck to the red décolleté tufted bodice, to the ruffle of red that floated around her knees, all the way to her red satin shoes.

"The shoes match don't they?" Vala said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"The shoes, they match, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Daniel pushed his chair back and Vala moved closer.

"Daniel?" She spoke softly sitting across his lap, head down, twirling some mistletoe round and round.

"Hmm?" He was completely unaware as his hand came to rest lightly on her thigh.

"Before we leave, I'd like to give you a… a Christmas kiss. Chaste of course. A kiss between friends. We are friends, right?"

"Yes. We are."

"And all that… well… all those thingies in our past, that's okay now, right?"

His grin was electric, "Right."

"A kiss between friends. I know you'd be too embarrassed to do it in front of anyone – with me – I mean – a kiss with me, but I thought here would be okay you know, since we talked about taking our friendship a bit... ah, well you know."

She'd turned her face to him and her eyebrows waggled comically, then her eyes looked down at the mistletoe she held.

Daniel, trance like, lifted a finger to her jaw, turned her face towards his, smiled and raised his face closer to hers.

One hand on his shoulder for support, Vala held the mistletoe over his head reverently. "I've never done this particular Earth ritual, thank you, Daniel." She landed her chaste and subtle kiss just left of center on his warm mouth, lingering almost too long. "Merry Christmas, darling." The whisper wafted across his lips as she stood, "Now go and get dressed."

'Mmm, ah, sure." The oddest thrill still reverberated throughout his entire body from that simple, soft, chaste kiss as Daniel watched her disappear into the corridor.

~0i0~

Dressing quickly in black dress pants and a dark green shirt Daniel stepped into the hallway disappointed that she wasn't there waiting for him. Hands in his pockets he crossed the corridor to her door. He'd barely gotten a hand out of his pocket and a knuckle to the door when it swung open.

"Ready? Oh my, Daniel, you look positively lovely. I could sell you on the open marketplace for a fortune! That is of course before I stopped being... a procurer of resellable items. " Vala gave him her typical wide toothy grin, bringing her shoulders nearly up to her ears. A sign of her absolute delight. She skittered past him but he snatched her by the wrist, spun her back around and backed her into the doorjamb.

"Daniel?"

He nested himself right into her body, took her face in his hands and just as she gasped in surprise he covered her mouth with his.

Stunned, Vala's arms dangled uselessly a moment at her side as he plundered her mouth in earnest, but it didn't take her long to gain control of her senses. She moved into him as far as humanly possible and returned the fervor of his kiss. Eventually, Vala found herself on the inside of her quarters, her back pressed against the closed door.

When his mouth trailed her jaw, she practically whined his name. When his hand came up her leg beneath her dress, his “oh my god” tickled against her neck. Her satin dress drifted down like a chunk of melting snow from a warm rooftop. She snatched the glasses from his face and tossed them uncaringly aside, he plucked the tiara from her hair and it followed his glasses into oblivion. Then his green shirt flew aside and landed atop her red dress. He guided her to the bed and laid her upon it. She lifted up on her elbows eyes sultry and unashamedly on him while he undressed. Then both their eyes locked on the pale lucidity of her skin beneath his rough tanned hands.

"Daniel?" She breathed in question as her hands moved across his body.

"Shh." He mumbled, his lips upon her skin.

~0i0~

Sated, they lay entwined, silent, eyes smiling into each other's. Daniel's hand began to explore.

"Sam will be really, really, pissed if we never show up. Stop that!" Playfully, Vala slapped his hand away.

"You're right. We have to go." He tucked a loose hair behind her ear, placed his forehead against hers. "I love you."

Vala ducked her head into his shoulder and answered, "I love you, too."

He chuckled. "I don't think I have ever seen you act shy. That's a first!" He felt her smile against his neck. "Come on, we don't have time to mess around."

Hurriedly they dressed and Daniel rushed her out the door. "We have got to go. Don't forget your overnight bag and presents; you know we always stay Christmas Eve night at Sam's."

"Yes, I remember last year. I slept with Sam and you slept with Jack, Cassandra had the other bedroom because it had only one twin size bed, Cameron the couch and Muscles the blow up bed, which by the way is quite the clever item and I could sell those IF I were still in the business, do you think we could get Cassandra to sleep with Sam? I could sleep with…What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

“I don't want to go. I want to go to my place and stay in my bed with you. Forever.” Daniel said, his voice deep and rough with passion.

“Well, that would be wonderful... but... it's our Christmas Eve tradition. Christmas morning we all split up after present opening and breakfast. So. Then we can go to your place and your bed. I'll bring the mistletoe. Though I doubt we will need it. This is going to be an epic Christmas, darling. I'm going to put this mistletoe in my memory box.”

“The one under your bed?”

“Yes.”

“We'll pick it up in the morning on the way from Sam's and put it on the dresser in my.... er... in our bedroom. If that's okay with you.”

“Mmm, perfect! This must be the veriest, Merriest, Christmas! I don't think I have ever been this happy. Ever. ”

  
  


~END


End file.
